The present invention relates to novel methods and apparatus for conducting, presenting, monitoring, and tracking auctions on-line, for pure Internet auctions, and real-time presentation of physical auctions. The methods and apparatus disclosed in this application can also be used in all on-line object and catalogue presentations and other E-commerce sales and advertising channels and mechanisms.